


TIMESTAMP - Sound of My Heart - The No Boundaries Talk

by mrspadrona



Series: The 'Auana Club [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspadrona/pseuds/mrspadrona
Summary: Grace told Wolfie "no boundaries" and he doesn't know what it means so, naturally, he goes to her fathers to ask.This is their conversation and the fallout resulting from it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiwislicer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwislicer/gifts).



> I wrote this one for @kiwislicer

Both Danno and Steve stopped dead in their tracks and looked at Wolfie as he asked about ‘no boundaries’. Danno turned and looked at the man beside him (he’d long since stopped thinking of Wolfie as a boy). His heart stammered in his chest and he found he couldn’t find the words to explain it. He turned to Steve who wrapped his arm around Wolfie’s shoulders.

“Let’s get back to the hotel. This is a conversation that requires a little more privacy than a hospital is gonna give us.”

The entire ride from the hospital to the hotel, Danno’s head was spinning. Of course, he’d known that Grace cared about Dominic and he cared about her. But to hear him ask about ‘no boundaries’ was a kick to the gut. Grace knew what it meant … well, at least she knew the underlying meaning. She didn’t know how it came about (and never would, thank you very much) but it cemented in Danno’s head that this was the life Grace was headed toward. Without her career, she could still go to school and still do whatever she wanted to do but knowing she’d committed herself to Dominic like this showed the life she’d chosen.

He was proud of her for not falling apart about her injuries (and for not dying) and he loved her so much he would do anything for her. But this was never supposed to be her life; this was not supposed to be how Grace Williams-McGarrett lived. She had the strength, of course … even at 16, she could stare anyone down into submission or talk her way around them. She could protect herself but would it harden her? She had good role models in the women around the club in Hawaii but they had men that were different from Dominic. Dominic was a good man but he was also destined for a long life in the Club; Danno and Chin had both discussed his legacy and had decided on who would take over as each stepped down. There would be hurt feelings but it was about what was best for the Club and Dominic was the future. Which put Grace directly behind Malia as the Club’s First Lady.

By the time they reached the hotel, Danno had almost satisfied himself with the choice his daughter had made (not that he had say in it). Dominic was a good man and he was good to her. He did what he had to do for the Club and never brought it home with him. He was obviously devoted to Grace (outside of one or two dates with a few women, he hadn’t been with anyone … Danno had checked) and would protect her to his last breath. He stepped over the threshold of the room and sat on the couch, putting his feet up on the table. Steve sat down beside him, knocking his feet off the table and scowling at him while Wolfie sat across from them in a chair.

“First, before we explain, I really need to know if you’re in this for the long haul Dominic. Right up through the sickness and health bit, because I see you together and I know what I think,” Steve asked.

“Like I told Danno earlier, I’m here for good if she wants me. She’s it for me. When I was growin up, my Ma used to tell me that one day it would just hit me and there’d be this person in my life that would be my forever. Like my Dad was for her. I never believed her … I mean, c’mon? Who the fuck falls in love like that?” Dominic snorted a laugh before continuing, “Then I met Grace. Then I spent the night talking to her and everything my Ma ever told me came true. I keep tellin myself that I’m no good for her because of this lifestyle … but I can’t tell my heart to stop lovin’ her either. So if she wants me, I’m here. She calls me her wolf and she’s my Queen.”

Danno nodded, leaning forward to put his elbows on his knees. “When this Neanderthal and I first met, there was an attraction. Obviously … I’m a good lookin g … HEY! I’m talkin’! No hitting me, you animal. Anyway, there was an attraction but with both of us being of the male persuasion, neither one of us was sure about how the Club would react … as Valhalla has shown us, most aren’t tolerant at all. But neither one of us could resist and it led to … ahh … well, let’s say there were actions taken. But I warned Steven that if we took THAT step that it was it. I don’t share, I don’t play around and what’s mine is mine. I gave him the chance to run and he told me there were no boundaries between us.”

Danno looked over, smiling at his husband and laid a hand on his knee before continuing, “It took me a while to realize that when he said no boundaries, it was his way of saying “I love you”. So, in the Williams-McGarrett clan, my daughter just told you she loves you. Which means she probably wants you to stick around a while. And that’s why it’s important to know what your thoughts were because I don’t have to tell you how careful you need to be.”

Wolfie looked stunned but there was a hint of joy at the edges, which made Danno finally accept the relationship in his mind. 

“If you don’t want Grace around this life, I’d give up my patch and take her somewhere. I think I have an idea of how my relationship in the Club is gonna go … or at least, I know what I think I know. And it’s somethin that I’m really fuckin’ glad to have guys like you and the ‘Auana around to help me get there but if it’s a choice between Grace and the Club … Grace wins without even a thought about it. She’s 16 and I’m 20 … I’ll wait for her to get there but you gotta know I’ll be there to put a ring on her hand the second the clock ticks over to her 18th. One part of me feels selfish for wantin to do that because she’s never dated anyone … and she should have that chance and if she wants it, I’ll gladly stand back … but my heart is gonna belong to that woman for the rest of my life.”

Danno was back to being stunned. Club first. That was the motto every 1%er lived and died by. You didn’t leave the Club and you didn’t put anyone before the Club. But, at the same time, Danno could think of a thousand times Grace came before the Club for both himself and Steve. And if Rachel hadn’t died (and been a lying bitch), Danno would have done anything she ever asked. 

Steve was the one to speak next. “Dominic, you’re a good man. The kind I’d be proud to have in my family, not just my Ohana. Let Grace decide if she wants to date, let her live her life so when the time comes and you offer her that ring, she knows what she’s getting into and there aren’t any regrets. But I’d still like to remind you that Kame owes me a favor and if you break her heart, they’ll never find what’s left of you,” Steve said as he winked to show he was kidding … mostly. Wolfie laughed … nervously.

“So, in a way, this is your welcome to the family. Grace chose you,” Danno said, standing up and motioning for Dominic to do the same. He embraced his daughter’s choice, emotionally and physically.

***

Wolfie left the hotel room and made his way back towards his own room to shower and change before going back to the hospital. He was in a bit of a daze and he was pretty sure there was a goofy smile on his face. His Grace loved him. And she hadn’t just told him … she’d told him in a way that was special to her family. He knew he was being selfish and that he should back off and let her grow into the woman she was going to be without his influence but at the same time, he wanted to be there to see every happiness and to comfort her with every sadness; protect her from every threat and stay out of her way when she was kicking ass. 

Losing her career was going to be a huge blow to her, she just hadn’t realized it yet with everything else she had going on. He didn’t know if she even knew her elbow was blown out and her leg would always have a little less strength and dexterity. She could still ride a bike but she couldn’t pull tricks anymore; at least not at a competitive level. She was going to need all the support she could get once that hit her and he was hoping it would hit her after they were back in Hawaii … Kono would probably be a huge help there. And the Wolves would be there to help … keep her occupied, be a shoulder to lean on. And Mamo … who’d ultimately been unable to make the trip to Minneapolis because of health reasons … he’d be there for her as well, Wolfie was sure. He wondered if anyone had told Mamo about Grace’s injuries … he was sure he’d heard she was out of the Games. He made a mental note to ask as he stepped under the hot spray of water and scrubbed himself clean. 

… and if it just so happened that he spent a few minutes thinking about the kind of ring he’d put on Grace’s finger when the time came, well that was between him and the websites he’d been perusing.

***

Steve was curled around Danno’s body as they lay in bed that night. He was listening to the soft snorting noises Danno made when he was deeply asleep and was thinking about all that had happened since they’d arrived in Minneapolis. That first day, the meeting with the President of Valhalla after waiting almost an hour and essentially being told he didn’t want them in his city any longer than it took for Grace to compete and that if any of them made trouble, Valhalla would come hammering down on them. Watching Grace win heat after heat and being interviewed by some of the big magazines and websites that catered to the industry. She’d even had a talk with a representative of Yamaha about a possible sponsorship and commercial deal … and hadn’t that smile been the biggest and brightest his ali’i had ever worn? 

The call from Danno about Grace finding out about her mother and her reaction had broken his heart. He made a note to find out how the reporter found out and shut that leak off but that thought was replaced by fear when Wolfie called to tell them Grace had taken off. And then … Jesus fuck … the call about the hospital. Waiting to find out which hospital … waiting to find out if she would make it. Surgery … gunshots … He’d had to put his SEAL survival mode on just to get through it and support Danno and Dominic. He waved back and forth between terror of what happened, being absolutely pissed off that she’d been so irresponsible and pride that she’d made it through. They’d always indulged Grace … she was usually on top of things and had a maturity about her that seemed to go well beyond her actual age. But this was inexcusable … this was Club business that she’d created an untenable situation for. Wars were started over less than this and she’d pay a price for it once they were home. 

And now it was obvious she was going to be a First Lady. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He liked Dominic and knew he was devoted to Grace but, despite how badass she could be, there was a tenderness about her and Steve worried that she would wither with the pressures that came with that kind of power. He remembered his mother and how strong she was but also, the moments that she’d be sitting in the kitchen just staring at nothing and crying. And he remembered that ultimately being a First Lady had gotten his mother killed. Of course those thoughts led him down the road to Catherine. 

They’d met while Steve was stationed at Coronado and their friendship was almost instantaneous. She was exactly the kind of carefree, easy-to-laugh kind of a woman he needed to balance off his moodiness; making him do silly things during the downtime like pretending to be a tourist in the city. When he’d introduced Cath to Freddie, he swore he’d actually seen their eyes bug out of their heads and little hearts go dancing around. Their relationship was intense and sweet and goofy; the perfect pair of soulmates. They got married within 3 months of meeting (with Steve serving as best man to both of them, which was awkward but it was Vegas so who cared, really?) and all around Coronado, they became the Three Amigos. And they’d had 5 years together, which was almost unheard of between deployments and assignments and things you can’t talk about. Freddie was telling Steve that he was getting out of the SEALs in a year or so in order to maybe try for a kid or two with Cath … six hours before he died in that ambush. The next time Steve saw Cath, she wasn’t the same woman and he could swear he could see the reaper on her shoulder. 

It took 3 weeks. She hadn’t laughed, barely ate and didn’t do much more than just exist after Freddie was gone. When Steve called and she didn’t answer, his gut told him she was gone but he went to the house anyway. At first, she looked like she was sleeping but Steve couldn’t see the telltale rise and fall of her chest. Then his eyes scanned the room and settled on a pill bottle. Immediately, he stepped out of the room and called 9-1-1; turned out Cath had taken 30 sleeping pills and 15 anti-anxiety pills with a rum chaser. She just laid down and drifted to sleep. 

Steve didn’t want to see that happen to Grace; to see the light inside of her extinguish because of this life or her devotion to Dominic. He didn’t want to see her hurting when he went to jail (because eventually, they all did time somewhere for something … it’s how you earned your knuckles) or being left behind if he went away for a long stretch. He didn’t want her to lose opportunities because of who she was with or who she was related to. In Hawaii it was less of an issue … the McGarrett name held a lot of sway because of the charity work his parents had done, work that the ‘Auana continued to do to this day. But if they went elsewhere? If Dominic decided to go to Jersey? What would happen to his little ali’i?

He sighed and heard Danno mumble, “You’re thinking too loud. Shut up and go to sleep.”

He smiled and nuzzled his nose against Danno’s neck, placing a kiss at the base of it before closing his eyes. 


End file.
